Yes, I Will
by KattKMcAdam
Summary: Here we go again. This time our fav. shinigami and their young one go on a trip, Hisoka and Watari more open? Tat. with a question in mind. A new case. More changes come, are they ready? rated M. for language, sexuality, yaoi/maybe yuri, murder. TsuxTat.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes...I Will**

**Katt: **Ok you guys I'm back and with the third fanfic to _"Dreamers Reality" _and _"Tsuzuki...Will You?" _and just like before **I do not own **_"Yami no Matsuei" _, but **I do own **Seren, Katsumi, Masaru, Misaki, Lei and Boss, oh and of course **warning: There will be some yaoi and a little bit of yuri too**

**Tsuzuki: **Here we go again.

**Tatsumi: **So how will our adventure go this time?

**Hisoka: **And am I going to be stuck as half man-half woman for long this time?

**Watari: **And will Hisoka finally be ready to be more open?

**Katt: **I can't answer your questions until I get started

**Tsuzuki: **So let's get started! Wohoo!

**Katt: **Alrighty then, well everyone like I usually say...on with the show!

* * *

" The Future?" said Tatsumi just as stunned.

" Yes...will you?" said Katsumi

" But Katsumi, why do you need to go to the future all of a sudden?" said Hisoka

" Actually, I've been thinking about this since... when I had that nightmare of you two..."

" You don't need to say anymore Katsumi, we get it. You've been thinking about it for a while and didn't want to go leaving me and Tatsumi until the case was close. Even so your afraid something will happen while your gone. That's why you want us to come right?" said Tatsumi

" Yes, so will you please come?"

" Well, if Tatsumi here can try and explain to Konoe why we need some time off then I'm sure we'll be able to." said Tsuzuki

" Um...I've already asked. He said ok. He doesn't want me to be traveling alone."

" Wow, that man certainly has a soft spot for you kiddo." said Watari

" So will you?"

" Yes...We will Katsumi." said Tatsumi

She squealed with delight as she hugs them both. She hadn't been this happy since she found out that Tatsumi and Tsuzuki were her parents. As she squealed for joy, Tatsumi did have to wonder about something.

" Katsumi, how are all three of us are suppose to get to the future?" said Tatsumi

" Easy..."

She rolls her sleeve down to reveal her watch; a silver watch with a digital screen to it and on the side are five buttons on it. It looked like a normal watch to them, but went on to let her explain.

" This watch, though normal at first, but when you push the fifth button on top, it flips over from time to date and from there I can set the date that I want to head forward or back to. As for how you two will come with me...you just hold on to me and I do the rest."

" Oh, that's a great invention. Who invented this?" said Watari, most intrigued about the watch.

" Um...actually you and Lei invented it, but that's all I'm allowed to say."

" Why?" said Watari in his whinning voice.

" Well by rules I'm not suppose to talk about anything about the future, unless it's to those that have to know for the future to happen. At this moment it's only mom and dad that can know really."

" That stinks." said Watari

" So, when do we leave Katsumi?" said Tsuzuki

" Tomorrow morning."

" Ok. Seren...since your a secretary for your section, I hope I can trust you with this section as well." said Tatsumi

" You mean...I'm head secretary of both sections. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

" So how long will we be gone Katsumi?" whispered Tsuzuki

" About a week."

" I hope Seren doesn't cause too much chaos while we're gone." whispered Tsuzuki

" Me too." sighed Katsumi

" In the meantime, Hisoka, Watari and Seren. You guys behave and if you want Watari over at the house Hisoka so your not alone, it's fine by us. Right Tatsumi?" said Tsuzuki

" Right, and no wild parties or go on a spending spree just because we're not here at the office." said Tatsumi

By the end of the day they clocked out and went on their seperate ways home. At home Katsumi had finished packing one of her suitcases with her clothes. She was so excited. She hadn't seen them since she left and hoped that everything was fine when she got back home.

In the meantime Tatsumi and Tsuzuki were making dinner; Beef and veggie bowls. Tatsumi was the beef slow cook in the oven while Tsuzuki was chopping the veggies to put in with the beef.

Tatsumi came up from behind him after letting the beef settle for the moment before throwing it on the grill they have on the stove. He wraps his arms around Tsuzuki's waist and starts kissing his neck, leaving shivers up and down his back.

He pulls Tsuzuki alittle ways back from the cutting board and over into the living room. He pulls him down ontop on the couch. Tatsumi's face snuggled in Tsuzuki's neck. After a long days of work he wanted to relax and have some fun. He had hoped that Tsuzuki felt the same way.

He could hear Tsuzuki moaning softly as his tongue flicked against a spot on his neck. Tatsumi's hand came up and started to rub on Tsuzuki's shoulders, hearing him moan from the pleasure of just the massage.

" Oh Tatsumi..."

" Yes Tsuzuki."

" What...about...dinner?"

" The beef is slow cooking and the veggies can be boiled after we're done."

" What...about...Katsumi...and...Hisoka?"

" I told him not to come down until dinner is ready and Katsumi is packing then she plans to shower before dinner and dinner won't start for another couple of hours."

Tatsumi starts to nibble on Tsuzuki's neck, causing waves of pleasure from within. His hand went from his shoulder down to Tsuzuki's hips. He stops and moves Tsuzuki to lay on the couch while Tatsumi goes ontop of him and continues on with the pleasure of nibbling on Tsuzuki's neck.

He couldn't take it anymore. The biting, the kissing, the rubbing of Tatsumi against him. Tatsumi noticed this and stopped. he looked into the lilac man's eyes. Falling deep into them. He brings himself closer to the beautiful man's face and kisses him softly. He smiles and then...he gets up and heads back to the kitchen, leaving Tsuzuki confused and wanting more.

" Tatsumi...I thought we were going to..."

Before he could finish he saw Tatsumi come back out with a bottle of warming gel in his hand. He smiled and removed his glasses and places them down on a table. He puts the bottle down and starts removing his tie, then his shirt.

" Oh Tsuzuki...I just went to get this bottle. So we could do just what you were about to say."

" Oh...Ok"

He perks up as Tatsumi walks over to him to remove Tsuzuki's tie and shirt. Letting his fingers slide up and down Tsuzuki's chest. Then his hands roamed down to Tsuzuki's pants and unzips them. He reaches his hand in and starts to softly stroke Tsuzuki's growing manhood.

Trying so hard to concentrate, Tsuzuki manages to unzip Tatsumi's pants as well while he's playing with him. He brings Tatsumi's pants and now Tatsumi is the one that's moaning. They were both ready and stripped down to nothing but skin.

He took his time. Slowly pushing into Tsuzuki, waiting till he was ready and continued on. Tatsumi kissed Tsuzuki passionately, hearing his moans in his mouth. Tatsumi's hand around Tsuzuki's manhood. The heat and pleasure surging throughout both bodies until they both hit climax.

They went on to clean up and didn't even bother putting their shirts and ties on. They laid on the couch with their underwear and pants on in each others arms. After all that excitement at work and then their passionate romance just now, they were worn out and ended up falling asleep.

A couple of minutes later Katsumi and Hisoka poked their heads out from the stairway and saw them asleep on the couch. Katsumi smiled and brought a blanket around and lays it on top of them.

" So now what Katsumi? Those two are out like a light." whispered Hisoka

" We're going to finish making dinner, then wake them up when it's done. Did you invite Watari over already?" whispered Katsumi

" Yes, he should be almost here." whispered Hisoka

He went to the door quietly to open it just in case and with luck Watari was just about to knock on the door. Before Watari could get loud and happy, Hisoka covered his mouth and hushed him.

He walked him in and pointed to the sleeping lovers on the couch. He got it and wondered what now. Katsumi explained what she just told Hisoka and agreed. Since Tatsumi in the future does teach her how to cook, she already knew what to do and gave instructions what they need to finish up with whatever the two were doing before they had their fun on the couch.

About an hour later was when Tatsumi was the first to start waking up. He noticed how late it was cause the living room was dark. He looked at his time and realized that they've been asleep that long and trys to wake Tsuzuki up.

" Huh? wha?"

" Tsuzuki, we fell asleep. Dinner..."

" The beef."

They threw the blanket off and headed over to the kitchen to find candles lit on the table and the table set for five with dinner already set on the table with dessert even; strawberry shortcake. They walked in alittle confused to what they see.

" Um...did you guys...finish dinner?" said Tatsumi

" Well me and Katsumi saw you two asleep and didn't want to wake you guys. So we finished what you guys started. Watari helped too." said Hisoka

" Yup, but we'd probably wouldn't have done as good of a job without Katsumi. Tatsumi you'll be a great dad in the future if you can teach her to cook like you." said Watari

" Well then...I say lets eat then." said Tsuzuki

" Right, good job you guys. you too Katsumi." said Tatsumi as he kisses Katsumi on the head and hugs her.

The next day at six in the morning they've woken up, got themselves ready and packed. By seven-thirty they were waiting outside the house. Giving their last instructions to Hisoka and Watari.

" Ok you guys got it?" said Tatsumi

" For the hundreth time, yes Tatsumi now go before you miss your time." said Watari

" You got the watch ready Katsumi?" said Tsuzuki

" Yup, just grab my arms and hold on tight." said Katsumi

They hold their suitcase in one hand and hold onto Katsumi with the other as she has her own suitcase. She does her countdown and pushes the button that's on the bottom side of the watch and with a quick flash they disappear leaving nothing behind.

In that time in a nice house, wooden floors and peach walls. Laying on a blue couch asleep was a girl with silver hair. She sits up with her blue eye staring up at the ceiling as a woman with brown hair and same blue eyes as the girl comes in with a pink shirt, jeans and an apron on stiring something in a large white bowl.

" I hope you like chocolate chip...Misaki is everything alright?" said Ukyou

" I don't know. I just felt... a strange vibe.

" A strange vibe? "

" Yes, it's as if something of this time just..._disappeared_."

* * *

Ok that's it everyone

**Tsuzuki: **Your bringing Misaki and them back?

**Katt: **Yes, otherwise it wouldn't have much to get it moving on, but don't worry nothing big happens as far as I know at this moment while you three are gone.

**Tatsumi: **I hope your right

**Katt: **Well everyone you know what to do, review please and till next time, Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 2 Future bound and Weird

**Chapter Two**

**Katt: **Ok you guys I'm back and just like before **I do not own **_"Yami no Matsuei" _, but **I do own **Seren, Katsumi, Masaru, Misaki, Lei, Boss, and four other characters, oh and of course **warning: There will be some yaoi and a little bit of yuri too**

**Tsuzuki: **That was quick

**Katt: **It's my day off

**Tatsumi: **So you'll be writing all day?

**Katt: **A good portion of the day anyway. So let's continue on, so ladies and gents...on with the show!

* * *

A shinning light and a quick flash they were gone. Within a minute they reappeared what seemed to have been their same home, only no Hisoka and Watari standing in front of it. Tatsumi and Tsuzuki looked around them and for a moment it seemed like they were back in their time.

" Um...Katsumi. Are you sure we're in your time?" said Tatsumi

" I know it all seems the same, but believe me it isn't."

She was right, Tsuzuki noticed rose bushes of different colors in front of the house that wasn't there before. Some of the other houses looked alittle different too. Then they heard Katsumi call to them to come up to the door with her. She knocked and heard someone yell out _"Come in." _She opens the door and when they walked in it was defiently the future. Their place hadn't been as fully furnished as this one.

Still the same old couch, table and big screen tv. Though now there was a couple more lamps, some niknacks, pictures of family and friends all over the walls. They walk into the dinning room and saw a much bigger table with a crystal chandelier above the table. There was a swinging door in the doorway to the kitchen and now a countertop with a couple of bar stools.

They had sat their stuff down by the stairway which had lights up on it with more pictures. Katsumi called out to see where everyone was. Then they hear a squeal of glee coming from the counter to see a older man with lilac eyes, chocolate brown hair, wearing a salmon colored button up shirt, blue jeans and a apron hanging off the counter.

" Katsumi!" said the man

He pushes the door open and it comes back just as fast and hits him on the face. Opens it again and walks out holding his head, smiling like the goofball he is. He holds his arms out waiting.

" Katsumi, your home." said the man

" Mom!"

She leaps into his arms and almost knocks him down onto the floor. Laughing from all the excitement around him.

" I was so afraid that something might of happened to you and dad." said Katsumi

" We we're fine. Your father got us out of there at the last minute."

The man looked up and stared blankly at Tsuzuki and Tatsumi for a moment and...blushed. Katsumi noticed and knew what would happen next.

" oh my goodness, you brought...me back. My I was so young and energetic back then." said Future Tsuzuki

" Mom that was only twenty years ago." said Katsumi

" I know...well I know this has got to be weird for you guys. Let me call your father down Katsumi, he's been up in his office all day. He's been worried sick about you...Tats...Tatsumi...Tatsumi I'm cooking at the stove with wine only with an apron on."

From a distance upstairs they hear a _" I'll be right down" _hearing a door slam and footsteps coming down the hall.

" I think I'm gonna throw up, bleh" said Katsumi, making a sour face.

Then a man with light chocolate brown hair, blue eyes. Wearing thin black framed glasses, a light blue shirt and black pants, coming down the steps only looking at the future version of Tsuzuki.

" You lied Tsuzuki...your still wearing pants...and you know what I do when you lie." the man smirks as he cups his hands on his lovers face.

" Ok, now I am going to puke. Bleh" said Katsumi

The man overhears Katsumi and looks over. He blinks for a moment and then smiles, steps to the side and goes down with open arms.

" Katsumi!, my baby girl."

" Dad."

She runs into his arms and he lifts her up and spins, letting her feet touch the ground and hugs her extra tight, then kisses her forehead. Tatsumi sees this and smiles. He knew this is how he would be when him and Tsuzuki have Katsumi later on in the future.

" Oh I am so glad your safe. I told Lei and Watari they should of installed a communication box on that watch too. Kept saying that there wasn't enough room to fit one small enough on the watch." said the other man

" It's ok dad, I'm fine now."

He looks up from Katsumi and sees what direction her eyes went to. Seeing himself and his lover from all those years ago brought a smile to his face and then...laughs.

" My, I forgot I come back here with you Katsumi. My I looked so stressful back then." said Future Tatsumi

" You look stressful now Tats. What's different?" said Future Tsuzuki

" I laugh more now then back then." said Future Tatsumi

" Oh look at us, here we are talking about the past and here it is in front of us, this must be akward to you two." said Future Tsuzuki

" Well, it does throw me off a little." said Tsuzuki

" Agree, but Katsumi did ask us to come with her. So here we are. said Tatsumi

" Yes, to make sure that nothing happens to you two while she's gone. She came to make sure we were alright. Two important reasons why we are talking to ourselves now, but you want to know this young ladies third reason?" said Future Tatsumi

" Third reason?" said Tsuzuki

" It's a bit hard to swallow, but...Tatsumi hon stop smiling like that at me." said Future Tsuzuki, seeing the Future Tatsumi smiling at him when he said it.

" What? I didn't do anything love. Anyway as Mr. Apron man here said, it's hard to understand, but..."

Then there was a knock on the door and he called over that it's open. Walks right in in a regular white shirt and pants was Chief Konoe from this present time. Looking at him and him from their time, Tsuzuki and Tatsumi would say he looks happier in this time then back at theirs.

" Ah, Konoe. How nice for you to visit." said Future Tatsumi

" Well, I knew someone would be coming home and I just had to stop by and see her and there she is."

" Grandpa!"

She runs over and hugs him, hearing him laugh was something that neither Tsuzuki or Tatsumi rarely heard if at all, except around Katsumi when they were back in their time. It was interesting to watch though.

" Oh my grandbaby, I got you something..."

" Let me guess...money?" said Future Tatsumi and Tsuzuki

" Why not? I only have one granddaughter."

" Your going to end up living on the streets before you even retire Konoe." said Future Tatsumi

" No I won't, I'll be fine. So where's that boyfriend of yours dear? He hasn't showed up yet?"

They blank for a moment and took Katsumi into their loving arms. They wanted an answer about this boyfriend that she's never mentioned to them back in their time.

" Boyfriend?" said Tsuzuki and Tatsumi

" It was an unnecessary fact for you to know yet...honestly. Don't look at me like that." said Katsumi, sweating this one.

" She's telling the truth. What is never asked that isn't a important fact she doesn't have to tell. Like I'm sure Watari had asked about the watch, he asked a question about an importance that cannot be told at this time. Now if you had asked about her having someone now that she doesn't have to answer or bring up at all." said Future Tatsumi

" Ok, I'll buy that, for now." said Tatsumi

Then another knock came to the door and once more Future Tatsumi gave them permission to come in. In walks in a young man with green eys and vibrant blonde hair that was only as long as to his shoulders which he had it pulled back in a low ponytail. Even with glasses on he had a very feminine structure to him. He wore jeans and a white shirt and sneakers. He looked so serious for the moment, till he saw Katsumi, smiled and squealed with joy and tackled Katsumi.

" YOUR HOME! I was soooooo worried, but your back and I'm so happy Katsy. I've missed you soooooo much."

" I've...missed...you...too...Hikaru...now...please get...off...your chocking...me"

He let go over her, feeling alittle embarresed. He straightened back up and smiled at her. Thoug there was something familier with this boy. Katsumi saw the questioning look on their faces and answered for them.

" You guys this is Hikaru Yutaka."

" Yutaka? but that's..." said Tsuzuki

" Your right, that's Watari's last name. Hikaru here is Watari and Hisoka's son." said Future Tsuzuki

" So they have a son together...so they really do make it work." said Tsuzuki

" And the looks are amazing, he looks a lot like Hisoka at his age. How old are Hikaru?" said Tatsumi

" I just turned seventeen a few months ago."

" Oh, I forgot about that. I'm so sorry Hikaru." said Katsumi

" It's ok, knowing your alright is the best present of all."

He smiles at her. She smiles at him. She removes her glasses to see the full view of her lilac eyes. His hands cupped her face and brought her in for a kiss. Tatsumi and Tsuzuki blushed. They were watching this and didn't know what just happened.

" Oh, he's also our beloved daughter; Katsumi's boyfriend." said Future Tatsumi

" Boyfriend?!" said Tsuzuki and Tatsumi.

" So Katsumi, in the past what are my parents like?"

" Your mother...serious and arrogant, your father...a goofball."

" So nothing much had changed between years?" said Hikaru

" Except your father smiles more in this time then back then and is more relaxed here then there."

" Wait, Hisoka...relaxed? smiles?" said Tsuzuki

" Yeah, he shows his emotions and happiness more in this time then in yours, in fact it's as if he's embarressed to show emotion in your time."

" Mom did say that the happiest moment in his life besides marrying dad and some guy being dead is having me." said Hikaru

" Hikaru, shhh. Be careful what you say, those two over there are from the past. There my parents from the past." said Katsumi

" Opps, sorry."

" Sorry about what?" said Tsuzuki

" Nothing, um Mr. and Mr. Seiichiro may I take Katsumi out for a couple of hours?"

" Up to her if she wants to." said Future Tatsumi

" Well, I do miss everyone at the office and at school. Ok lets go. See ya when I get back home."

She goes on and leaves with Hikaru as well as Konoe who had been listening this entire time. So all that's left was the future and past version of Tsuzuki and Tatsumi. Silence had fallen within the room until someone smelled food burning.

" Ahh, NO! my cake!" said Future Tsuzuki, running into the kitchen to save whatever might be left of his cake.

" Tsuzu hon, how many times have I told you to put the timer on." said Future Tatsumi

" I'm sorry. I forgot to when I heard Katsumi come in." yelling from the kitchen, you hear a sigh of relief.

" It must of been my cake senses tingling, the cake is perfectly fine." said Future Tsuzuki

" So why did Katsumi hush Hikaru after he meantioned someone being dead?" said Tatsumi

" Well, first of all we're aren't even sure if he is or if he'll stay that way, but since the signs haven't shown on Hisoka anymore since. Well..." said Future Tatsumi

" Muraki had been declared dead almost three years ago." said Future Tsuzuki coming out of the kitchen, letting the cake settle

" Muraki?! Dead?!" said Tsuzuki and Tatsumi

* * *

Ok that's it.

**Tsuzuki: **He's dead?

**Muraki: **I can't die.

**Katt: **Muraki, this is my fanfic, get back to your time with your family.

**Tatsumi: **(mumbling)

**Katt: **what's wrong with Tatsumi?

**Tsuzuki: **I think he's still not over it about Katsumi having a boyfriend.

**Katt: **Don't blame him, anyway please review and till next time, Ja Ne


End file.
